Mi regalo de la Navidad
by Sartharion1996
Summary: —¿Qué… Qué es esto? —Es tú regalo….—¿Mi regalo? —Sí, tu regalo de navidad… Aunque seas tonto, inmaduro, infantil y molesto… Eres mi único regalo. –ONE SHOT-


_**Summary**_

—¿Qué… Qué es esto? —Es tú regalo….—¿Mi regalo? —Sí, tu regalo de navidad… Aunque seas tonto, inmaduro, infantil y molesto… Eres mi único regalo. –ONE SHOT-

_**Disclaimer**_

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaraciones**_

_¡Un saludo a todos los usuarios de ésta sección de Fanfiction TeenTitans Como ya sabemos ¡Estamos en Navidad! Y como tal, quise hacer éste pequeño ONE SHOT para cubrir este día tan especial para toda la humanidad. _

_¡Les desea una Feliz Navidad los Teen Titans!_

_._

_._

_._

La navidad no se hizo a esperar en Jumb City y en la Torre T, los titanes se preparaban para celebrar la cena de noche buena.

La torre estaba adornada con millones de numerosas luces de colores y guirnaldas que hacía típica a la costumbre navideña.

Los chicos vestían sus típicos atuendos salvo que cada uno; menos Raven, llevaba un gorro de navidad.

Robin sonreía mientras preparaba los platos para la gran cena. Éste año había sido uno muy bueno para él, era novio de Starfire y habían acabado con grandes y poderosos villanos. ¿Qué mejor regalo que esos?

Starfire le había pedido a Cyborg que la ayudara a acomodar las mesas especiales para tal ocasión, estas mesas eran especiales por ser incomparablemente pesadas en comparación a las que siempre usan.

Todos estaban haciendo sus tareas de última hora; salvo los dos típicos titanes.

El joven titán de color verde, le insistía cada milisegundo a su amiga Raven en colocarse el gorro navideño; cosa que siempre recibía un NO como respuesta.

— Por última vez Chico Bestia. ¡No quiero usar ese ridículo gorro! — protestó ella con un grito de obstinación.

Naturalmente el chico ni se inmutó ante esto, y siguió insistiendo.

— ¡Vamos Raven! Tú sabes perfectamente que te quedará estupendo. — el Chico Bestia intentó ágilmente colocarle el gorro removiéndole la capucha, pero como es de igual naturaleza, se ganó un zape de parte de ella.

— ¡Vamos amigos! ¡No deberían discutir en la fiesta de Far-Kag'tar! — les comentó la joven tamaraniana con alta preocupación.

— Starfire, creo que quieres decir "Navidad" — le corrigió gentilmente su líder y recién pareja. — Pero Star tiene razón chicos, ¿No podrían quizás discutir el próximo año? — sugirió él para finalizar su opinión.

La titán gótica se acomodó nuevamente la capucha y miró de reojo a su amigo verdoso, el cual se sobaba el chichote que le provocó el zape de ella.

— No es que yo sea una persona que le guste discutir, es solo que el Chico Bestia tiene la misma facultad molesta que una mosca cuando estás comiendo. — aclaró un tanto menos irritada.

— Bueno no sé si lo has notado. ¡Pero yo soy y puedo ser una mosca! Tú deberías de estar más que acostumbrada a mí extravagante personalidad. — ésta vez aclaró el chico.

— ¡Bueeeno gente! Quizás deberían de estar diciendo tantas tonterías y deberíamos pasar a lo principal. ¡La cena! ¡Ese pavo de allí se ve… ¡Boooyaah! — para los demás titanes, la sugerencia de Cyborg era muy grata.

Todos tenían hambre en especial el joven delgado y color verde.

La familia de amigos se sentó cada quién en su respectivo puesto de la mesa, como eran dos; las unieron.

Su forma era rectangular y larga, allí estaban decenas de platillos navideños; en especial la carne. "booooyaaah"

Robin se sentó al lado y cerca de Starfire, mientras que Cyborg se sentó en una de las partes despejadas para así tener una mejor amistad con la comida. Por parte de los otros dos, el Chico Bestia sigilosamente se sentó pegado a la titán morada.

— ¿Qué no puedo comer tranquila? — preguntó ella al sentirlo pegado al lado de ella.

— ¡Jejeje! Es que quiero ver tu cara cuando veas lo qué hay debajo de tu silla. — respondió con un par de risillas.

Raven se exaltó temiendo lo peor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hay debajo de mi silla?! — ella se agachó velozmente para visualizar lo que había allí debajo.

La exaltación era impresionante, más aún cuando observó lo que había allí. Sus ojos se abrieron y su expresión era muy distinta a la que comúnmente usaba.

Era una pequeña caja con papel color verde y con bolas blancas esparcidas por toda la envoltura. En ella se veía un gran listón color rojo que la cubría.

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó nuevamente mientras sacaba el objeto y se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla.

— Es tu regalo de navidad, tonta. — le respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

Ante tal gesto inesperado, ella no pudo responderle con algo coherente.

— Yo… No… No sé qué decir… —

Raven casi no recibía regalos, hace un año se unió a los Titanes y como tal, no había pasado una navidad como ésta. La última vez que recibió regalos fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños la cual fue el mismo Chico Bestia que se la organizó.

Él siempre quería obsequiarle algo, quería verla sorprenderse y sobre todo, quería verla sonreír. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué ese niño inmaduro no puede meterse con otra? Con ora como… … Starfire tiene a Robin… … ¿Terra? … No, ella no. ¿Por qué?... Porque siempre fue una falsa.

Quizás debería de agradecerle por tal cosa. ¿Pero cómo? Ella no tenía un regalo para él. ¿Qué podía darle?

— Raven… Tierra llamando a Raven… ¡Iuuujuu! ¿Estás allí Rae? — preguntaba algo preocupado el chico.

— Es que… —

— No digas nada Rae, solo disfrútalo. —

Raven comenzó a desenvolverlo delicadamente, la verdad no quería maltratar tal ofrenda.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al observar lo que había en la cajita.

En ella había un hermoso collar color morado y tenía incrustado un cuervo de diamante en la punta.

— ¡Wooooow! — comentaron los otros titanes al ver tal regalo.

— Chico Bestia, eso te debió costar mucho… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — preguntó algo incrédulo y sorprendido el líder. Curiosamente él había visto hace un par de días el mismo collar, salvo con ligeras diferencias; entre ellas, una estrella lunar.

— Chi… Chico Bestia… esto es… Gracias… — agradeció aún asombrada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Afortunadamente para ella, llevaba su capucha.

— ¡Jajaja! No hay de qué. ¡Bueno, ¿Dónde está mi tofu?! — y así el joven verde se unió a la celebración.

Sin embargo algo le inquietó a Raven, fue tanto que no le permitió comer a gusto como a sus amigos.

Al finalizar la cena, todos quedaron complacidos por tal obra de gracia. Como ya marcaban casi la media noche, Robin y Starfire decidieron ir a la plaza central de la ciudad para disfrutar la 'llegada de Santa Claus' que se hacía tradicionalmente en Jumb City. Muchos niños acudían allí y de vez en cuando, los encargados obsequiaban regalos a los adolescentes y adultos.

Cyborg decidió ir a reposar un poco, había ingerido una cantidad peligrosa de carne y su sistema de drenado no andaba sirviendo a su totalidad últimamente.

Así que nuevamente por obra del destino…

— Quedamos los dos solos. — comentó Raven.

— Pues ya ves. — pausó el chico para dar un pequeño eructo. — Siempre es así, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a donde fueron Robin y Star? ¡Quizás nos den algunos regalos!

— Gracias, pero no… — naturalmente a ella no le gustaba socializar y eso de ir a un sitio público no le parecía convincente. Sin embargo quería aclarar esa inquietud que tenía, por lo que aceptó en caminar un rato.

Los dos titanes salieron a recorrer un rato los alrededores de la Torre Titán y para guste de ellos, la noche la embellecía una ligera nevada.

— Hace tiempo que no nevaba. — comentó Chico Bestia muy contento.

Mientras Raven se preparaba para comentarle, él se sentó encima de la nieve y se quedó observando la Torre.

Ella lo imitó.

— Es curioso… Casi nunca pasamos momentos como estos. — dijo Raven un tanto complacida por la pequeña amistad que formaban ambos.

— ¡Je! Es que nosotros somos más para pelear que para socializar. Jejeje. —

Raven solo sonrió ante esto.

— Chico Bestia.

— Dime, Rae. — él la observó algo curioso por lo que fuese a decir.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¿Un… ¡Un regalo!? — preguntó el joven muy contento.

Era imposible que Raven tuviera un regalo para él, pero era navidad y todo es posible.

La chica ocultó sus ojos bajo la penumbra oscuridad de su capa y ágilmente posó su mano encima del guante de su amigo.

Chico Bestia no sabía que ocurría, creía que quizás vendría una mala broma por lo que se preparó para lo peor.

— Cierra los ojos. — le indicó ella algo seria.

Esto fue la gota que derramó la inquietud del chico, ¿Le daría una paliza o algo por el estilo? Al parecer sí.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Quizás el regalo sería una cosa rara y dolorosa pero…

Los labios de su amiga se posaron en los suyos, fue tan inesperado y tan cálido que la misma nevada no se sentía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir esos labios tan delicados y suaves encima de los suyos.

Esa inesperada y abrumadora sorpresa duró muy poco ya que Raven se separó de él.

— ¿Qué… Qué… Qué fue eso? — el joven no podía responder tal escena. ¿¡Qué acaba de ocurrir!?

— Ese fue mi regalo, Chico Bestia. — la titán sonrió un poco y lo miró detenidamente.

— Yo… Yo… No sé…

— No digas nada, solo disfrútalo. — nuevamente sonrió.

— Pe… pero fue muy… ¡Muy rápido! — ante este comentario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apenarse. — Quiero decir… no tuve tiempo de siquiera… de siquiera disfrutarlo.

— Eso se puede arreglar.

El chico observó como un muérdago comenzó a levitar en una aura negra encima de ellos, quizás esto fuera un sueño, quizás una pesadilla. O tal vez… La mejor navidad que tendría por toda su vida…

.

.

.

_O quizás, una de tantas navidades que disfrutaría._


End file.
